Makedonia
Makedonia, know officially in Imperial records as Theta X-2, is an isolated feral world located in the Segmentum Ultima in the oft-disputed Makedonian Sector, specifically the Elliniká System. This is the Chapter home world of the aloof and fierce Blades of Elysium Space Marine Chapter, who have claimed this world as a part of their demesne. The Chapter itself is actually based upon Makedonia's moon Thasos. Here, they built their mighty fortress-monastery within the largest peak of Thasos' mountain range. This mighty citadel is known by the wider Imperium as Mount Parmenon, named for the eponymous mountain of the same name, but is called Knosós by the Chapter. Background After the catastrophic War of the Beast, the acting Lord Commander of the Imperium, Maximus Thane, ordered the raising of hundreds of new Astartes chapters. The monumental 4th Founding (the largest since the First Founding) was completed around the end of the first half of M32. The newly created Blades of Elysium Chapter was granted sovereignty over the world of Makedonia, in the not yet cleansed Elliniká System in the Segmentum Ultima. After being granted dominion one of the planets in the system, the Chapter began a xenocidal purgation campaign of the system of its Kentavroi overlords and fought them for 30 years, before ending them in a last battle on Makedonia. This Imperial campaign came to be known as the Liberation of Elliniká. The Astra Militarum regiment commanders became the rulers of Attikí, then the rest of the system. The Chapter began hollowing out Mount Parmenon and turning Makendonia's moon Thasos into a stronghold, establishing their fortress-monastery upon it's surface. The official name given in the Imperial records for the Blades of Elysium's chapter home world is known to outsiders by the name of Theta X-2, but the Chapter and natives call it Makedonia. Makedonia's surface is dominated by large mountain ranges, and is temperate, much like Ancient Terra. Before the coming of the Chapter and the Imperium it was ruled by a xenos species called the Kentávroi, man-horse hybrids, possibly a strain of humanity from the days of the Dark Age, ruled by shamans that empowered them and taught them to worship Slaanesh. They were exterminated to the last and none survive today, that the Chapter knows of. The flora and fauna of the Elliniká System is varied and stunning almost as if straight out of Ancient Helac myth cycles. From the frightening Ghorghons, to the deceitful Sphinxes, everything here is seemingly engineered to kill humans. The planet’s population however, is many, numbering in the hundreds of thousands, compete for the right to send their children to try to ascend to the Argeides. Fortress-Monastery The Blades of Elysium's Fortress-Monastery is know as Knosós by the Chapter, but known as Mount Parmenon, by the wider Imperium after the eponymous mountain on Thasos. The Chapter takes advantage of the fact that they have an easily entrench-able and defensible position and that it provides an extra level of challenge to the trials of initiates. The Fortress-Monastery consists of a mountain, almost all hollowed out over 8,000 years: * The Chapter forges are near the top where the Hegemon’s chambers are, as are the Librarian's chambers and the Apothecary's area. * The middle is where the rest of the Chapter sleeps eats and trains. It is also the place of the Hangar bays. * The lower parts of the mountain contains everything else. the Bike and Tank Depot, the Chapter Vaults, and the Dreadnought storage facilities. * It is all connected by several large elevator shafts and each can lift several hundred tons. * The outside is lined with defenses and guard posts manned by the Chapter Serfs and Neophytes Elliniká System The Elliniká System is located in Ultima Segmentum, in its coreward border. According to many xenogeologists, the Ellinika system is a 'Golden' zone, not too close to the core, so as not to be affected by the Galactic core’s gravitational pull, yet not close to the Galactic rim that is easy to get to. It is an abundant system, rich in commerce, production and mining. Its most noteworthy planets are: * Makedonia (Feral World): Has two major city centers, Amphipolis and Pellae. Ruled by the Chapter from their stronghold of the moon Thásos, specifically Mount Parmenon, largest mountain of the moon. * Máli (Death World)'''Another world even more wild than Makedonia, because there are no huge city centers spread across Máli. Only small, mining outposts surviving as best they can. The Chapter’s Neophytes are dropped here as part of their trials. * '''Fokís (Shrine World): The only Shrine World in the system. It also holds the Temple of the Oracle, which is responsible for blessing the new Hegemon and delivering predictions of the future. It has two moons, Náxos and Páros, the former a pleasure moon and the later a mining moon, famed for its Praian marble. * Attikí (Hive World): The political and commercial center of the Elliniká system and last world before the Asteroid Belt that separates the system into two sections. Has three small moons orbiting, Ándros, known for its archaeotech vault that opens only to the Blades of Elysium, Dílos and Mýkonos, known as the 'Sliver Moons' for good reason. * Voiotía (Agricultural World): Voiotía is the breadbasket of the system, without it most of the system would cease to function. Évvoia, it’s largest moon has the 8th Company of Marines permanently stationed on it to keep it safe. * Korinthía (Pleasure World): The pleasure world of the system, most nobles frequent this world and its Hetaerae. It is closely watched by the Chapter and the Inquisition for any Slaaneshi deviancy. * Achaía (Forge World): The Forge World of the system, its shipyards builds the ships of the Chapter and system to exacting specifications, and can churn ships out in as quickly as 50 years. It also has two moons collectively known as the "Ifaistos Moons". They are where specialized sub-Patterns and Tanks are made for the Chapter's use. * Kýthira (Dead World):The last world in the system, nothing on the barren, airless rock except for a monitoring/astropathic communication system. Category:Feral Wrolds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld